Pfade der Vorsehung
"Pfade der Vorsehung" ist das siebte Kapitel der Chronik "Journey to the East", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Endlich in Mitorei angekommen, muss die kleine Gruppe feststellen, dass Sie weder zu Lord Shizen vorgelassen werden, noch haben Sie Geld und finanzielle Mittel, um sich für die weitere Reise auszurüsten. Um beides zu ändern, nimmt Kenji beim Kanzler der hiesigen Truppen den Auftrag an, eine Bestie zu töten, die nördlich der Stadt Ihr Unwesen treiben soll. Da diese Kreatur scheinbar die Macht der Versteinerung besitzt, will die Gruppe Unterstützung suchen und trifft in der Stadt erneut auf den Eremiten Hiroto Kohei, der sich letztlich bereit erklärt, zu helfen. Mit dem Sieg über den Basilisken erhält die Gemeinschaft endlich die Anerkennung des Kanzlers und kann Lord Shizen die Nachricht und den Hilferuf von Aya Eboshi überbringen. An seinem Hof lernen Sie überdies Madame Xuya kennen, eine Zauberin aus dem gefürchteten Talus Dominion, die scheinbar übergelaufen ist. Es zeigt sich, dass Sie in die Zukunft blicken kann und den Moment vorhergesehen hat, an dem Sie die Gruppe in Mitorei treffen würde. Sie offenbart eine Möglichkeit, Nuan Eboshi und Jiao-Long zu retten, doch dafür muss die Gemeinschaft eine Reise gen Osten antreten, quer durch die Jade-Lande und hinein in die gefürchteten Tiefen der Schattenlande selbst. Im Glauben, dass einzig Nuan dabei helfen kann, den Viper Clan und ihre Familie zu retten, ist Kenji letztlich bereit, diese Reise anzutreten und stellt seine Kameraden vor die Wahl, ob diese Ihm auf dieser gefährlichen Mission beistehen wollen. Handlung Nach mehreren Tagen zu Pferd erreicht die kleine Gruppe, geführt von Kaya, schließlich die Stadt Mitorei, wo Sie sich endlich von den Strapazen der Reise ausruhen können. Nachdem Sie die Pferde in den Stallungen der Stadt untergebracht und sich in einem Teehaus eingemietet haben, beschließen die einzelnen Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft, sich erst einmal umzusehen. Während Kenji auf dem Markt nach einer neuen und besseren Rüstung suchen will, begibt sich Thetsu in Richtung der Tempel, um mehr über seine Verbindung mit der Göttin Asua zu lernen. Bei den Tempelanlagen der Stadt begegnet Thetsu auch tatsächlich einigen Priesterin der Göttin Asua und lernt von Diesen mehr über die Hintergründe seiner Verbindung zu der Gottheit. Ihm wird bewusst, dass Er einem bestimmten Pfad der Perfektion folgen muss, um wahrlich erfolgreich zu sein, da die Göttin lehrt, dass nur das nahezu unerreichbare Streben nach Meisterschaft und Perfektion wichtig ist. Da selbst Kenji mit seinem stetigen Streben nach Perfektion im Schwertkampf einen solchen Pfad beschreitet, ist es für Thetsu wichtig, selbst einen solchen Weg für sich zu finden. Er entscheidet schließlich, dem Weg des Schriftgelehrten zu folgen und seinen neuen Pfad damit mit seinem ursprünglichen Anliegen, seine Schriftrolle zu vervollständigen, zu kombinieren. So kann Er mehr über das Gewebe der Magie erlernen und zugleich etwas von bleibendem Wert für künftige Generationen erschaffen. Kenji trifft derweil auf dem Markt einen Schmied der Korobokoru, bei dem Er eine Rüstung erwerben will. Rasch muss Er allerdings feststellen, dass Er und der Rest der Gruppe eigentlich kaum Geld besitzen, was bis dato wenige Probleme bereitete, in den großen Städten nun aber zunehmend für Schwierigkeiten sorgt. Er kann sich keine Rüstung leisten und ist nicht gewillt, sein Schwert zu verkaufen, an welchem der Korobokoru großes Interesse zeigt. Letztlich entscheidet sich Kenji, bei der hiesigen Garnison vorbeizuschauen und den dortigen Kanzler nach Arbeit zu fragen, für welche Er und seine Kameraden bezahlt werden könnten. Beim Kanzler angekommen versucht Kenji zunächst, seinen Status als Ronin zu verbergen, was Ihm jedoch nicht gelingt, da der Kanzler Ihn rasch durchschaut. Schließlich bleibt Kenji doch bei der Wahrheit und erklärt, ein wandernder Samurai zu sein, der kein Seppuku begehen konnte, weil Er noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen hat. Da Er und seine Kameraden dringend Geld für die Weiterreise benötigen, bittet Er den Kanzler darum, seinen Soldaten helfen zu dürfen. Dieser zeigt sich zwar skeptisch, ist aber letztlich bereit, dem entehrten Krieger eine Chance zu geben. Er erzählt Kenji von einer Bestie, die an den Hängen außerhalb der Stadt lebt und immer wieder, des Nachts, die Bauern auf den Reisfeldern überfällt, entführt oder tötet. Auch das Entsenden mehrerer Soldaten führte nicht zum Erfolg, da die Kreatur noch immer wütet. Der Kanzler fordert den Kopf der Bestie, dann ist Er bereit, der Gruppe 200 Jadeel zu bezahlen, als Entschädigung für deren Mühen. Kenji akzeptiert den Auftrag schließlich und kehrt ins Teehaus zurück, um den Anderen davon zu berichten. Die Gruppe ist zunächst wenig begeistert, jedoch müssen alle erkennen, dass es möglicherweise die einzige Gelegenheit ist, einerseits an Geld zu kommen und andererseits über den Kanzler vielleicht zu Lord Eito Shizen vorgelassen zu werden. Da Thetsu noch einen weiten Weg als Kleriker vor sich hat und noch nicht einmal im Ansatz dem Status eines Shugenja entspricht, kann Er die Gruppe nicht auf diese Weise zu Lord Shizen bringen, was Ihm nach dem Besuch im Tempel selbst klar geworden ist. Damit verbleibt der Kanzler als einzige Möglichkeit. Kinlek, der in den Gärten des Teehauses meditiert hat, warnt die Gruppe jedoch, dass Er eine Eingebung darüber erhielt, dass die Kreatur über einen Atem verfügt, der Versteinerung auslösen kann und damit höchst gefährlich ist. Obgleich nicht sicher, wie ernst diese Warnung genommen werden kann, entscheidet die Gemeinschaft, vorsichtig zu sein und sich entsprechend vorzubereiten. Da keiner von Ihnen Kenntnisse darüber besitzt, wie man einer solchen Bestie entgegen wirkt, macht Kaya letztlich einen Vorschlag. Ihr ist, während einem Bummel durch die Stadt, ein lüsterner alter Mann begegnet, der Sie um spezielle Gefälligkeiten bat, welche Sie ablehnte. Obgleich angewidert von dem Kerl, bemerkte Sie eine Kröte auf dessen Schulter und als Sie Ihn weiter beobachtete, stellte Sie fest, dass Er wohl mit der Geisterwelt in steter Zwiesprache steht. Sie schlägt vor, diesen Mann aufzusuchen, da Er, wenn Er wirklich ein Schamane ist, der Gruppe eventuell helfen könnte. Die Gruppe trifft den Mann vor einem Badehaus, wo Er gerade versucht, die dortigen Damen zu beobachten. Der Mann entpuppt sich als Hiroto Kohei, jener Eremit, den die Gemeinschaft bereits Wochen zuvor auf der Straße getroffen hat. Der Eremit ist seinerseits erfreut, seine Bekanntschaften wiederzusehen und berichtet, dass Er mittlerweile in den Landen des Frosch Clans gewesen ist und dort den perfekten Sake gefunden hat. Nun wandert Er gen Osten, jedoch scheinbar ohne konkretes Ziel. Als Kenji Ihn auf die Vermutung anspricht, ein Schamane zu sein, bleibt Hiroto Ihm zunächst eine Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen lädt Er die Gruppe ins Badehaus ein, um sich nach der langen Reise etwas zu entspannen. Hier erzählen Kenji und Thetsu dem Eremiten von den jüngsten Ereignissen und was sich seit deren letzten Begegnung zugetragen hat. Hiroto ist zwar beeindruckt von Kenji's Vorhaben, Nuan und Jiao-Long aus den Tiefen von Jigoku zu retten, sieht sich jedoch außerstande, der Gruppe zu helfen, da Er nur kurz in Mitorei verweilen und nicht in Schwierigkeiten hineingezogen werden wollte. Dennoch erklärt Er sich bereit, die Gottheit Krog'wa, welcher Er dient, zu befragen und um Klarsicht zu bitten. Dies tut Er, indem Er seinen speziellen Sake trinkt und sich damit in einen meditativen Zustand versetzt. Auch Kenji trinkt von dem äußerst starken Gebräu, wird davon jedoch nur regulär betrunken. Während Thetsu und später auch Kinlek und Kaya das Badehaus verlassen, verweilen Kenji und Hiroto, die bald ein gemeinsames Besäufnis veranstalten. Am kommenden Morgen wachen Kenji und Hiroto außerhalb des Badehauses wieder auf und kehren zur Unterkunft von Kenji's Kameraden zurück. Hier enthüllt der Eremit, dass Krog'wa tatsächlich zu Ihm gesprochen und Ihn aufgefordert hat, der Gruppe beizustehen. Er hinterfragt die Anweisungen der Gottheit nicht, sondern hat vollstes Vertrauen in deren Weisheit und sagt zu, sich der Gemeinschaft anzuschließen, um die Bestie zu bezwingen. Zwar besitzt auch Er kein Mittel gegen den Versteinerungsatem des Basilisken, doch schlägt Er vor, in Alkohol getränkte Mundtücher zu tragen, um sich zu schützen, da der Alkohol das giftige Toxin in der Luft neutralisieren könnte. Am späten Nachmittag macht sich die Gruppe dann auf den Weg in nördliche Richtung an die Ausläufer des Gebirges. Dort suchen Sie nach der Höhle, in welcher sich die Bestie eingenistet hat, können diese jedoch nicht finden. Der immer noch verkaterte Kenji kann sich an die Wegbeschreibung des Kanzlers nur bruchstückhaft erinnern und findet den Höhleneingang nicht mehr. Selbst Kaya mit Ihrem ausgezeichneten Geruchssinn kann die Höhle nicht aufspüren, da es seltsamerweise kaum nach Blut und Tod riecht, was normalerweise typisch für Monster ist, die Menschen jagen. Da sie so nicht weiterkommen, entscheidet die Gruppe schließlich, sich bei den Reisfeldern auf die Lauer zu legen und die Dunkelheit abzuwarten, da das Monster immer nachts kommt und die Bauern holt, die spät abends noch arbeiten müssen. So versteckt sich die Gruppe schließlich inmitten der Reisfelder und wartet auf die Ankunft der Bestie. Dabei ist es Kaya, die sich nur unzureichend versteckt, da Ihr rötliches Fell in der Dunkelheit schimmert und weithin gesehen werden kann. Der Basilisk bemerkt Ihre Anwesenheit und schleicht sich an die junge Kitsune heran, die Er aus dem Hinterhalt anfällt und beißt. Gegen den Biss der Bestie schützt auch das Mundtuch nicht, da das Toxin so direkt in den Körper des Opfers injiziert wird. Zwar kommen die Anderen Kaya rasch zu Hilfe, doch wurde Sie bereits vergiftet. Der darauffolgende Kampf ist ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, da der Basilisk nach und nach seine Zähne in den Körpern der Gruppe versenkt und sein Gift injiziert. Auch Kinlek wird vergiftet und sowohl Er als auch Kaya erstarren letztlich vollständig zu Stein. Hiroto, der sich in einen gewaltigen Bären verwandelt und sich im Nahkampf mit der Bestie verkeilt, wird zwar ebenfalls vergiftet, kann das Toxin aber dank seiner hohen Widerstandskraft abschütteln. Kenji gelingt schließlich ein heftiger Treffer mittels Ichimonji und Er fügt dem Monster eine verheerende Schnittwunde zu. Thetsu nutzt diesen neu geschaffenen Schwachpunkt, um sein von Toshiro erlerntes Wissen in die Tat umzusetzen und einen gewaltigen Flammenstrahl direkt in die Wunde zu schießen, womit Er die Bestie innerlich kocht und schließlich tötet. Im Nachgang des Kampfes schneidet Kenji den Kopf des Monsters ab und ebenfalls einige der Schuppen der Bestie, da Er glaubt, dass Er diese beim Rüstungsschmied für einen guten Preis verkaufen und vielleicht doch noch eine Rüstung erwerben kann. Indem Sie der Spur der Bestie folgen, finden Kenji, Thetsu und Hiroto schließlich doch noch die Höhle am Berghang, in welchem sich das Monster aufgehalten hatte. Hier entdecken Sie einen ganzen Trupp Soldaten, die allesamt zu Stein erstarrt sind, was erklärt, warum Kaya kein Blut riechen konnte. Innerhalb der Höhle entdecken Sie jedoch nichts mehr, da keiner der verschleppten Bauern überlebt zu haben scheint. Sie kehren zur Stadt zurück, wo sie von den Bürgern bejubelt werden, die bereits erfahren haben, dass der Basilisk endlich tot ist. Ehe Sie sich auf den Weg zum Kanzler machen, gibt Kenji die Anweisung, die versteinerten Soldaten, sowie Kaya und Kinlek, in die Stadt zu bringen, da Sie einen Weg finden müssen, die Vergiftung aufzuheben. Beim Kanzler angekommen, zeigt Kenji Ihm den abgetrennten Kopf der Bestie, woraufhin die Gruppe die versprochene Bezahlung erhält, sowie die Zusage, dass die Hofzauberin von Lord Shizen, die erst kürzlich in dessen Dienste trat, zum Teehaus geschickt wird, um die versteinerten Personen zu behandeln und vom Toxin des Basilisken zu befreien. Tatsächlich trifft die Hofzauberin, eine mysteriöse Frau, die sich als Madame Xuya vorstellt, am kommenden Morgen im Teehaus ein. Begleitet wird Sie von einer schattenhaften kleinen Kreatur, die sich Kuda nennt und wohl von Ihr selbst aus Schatten und Rauch erschaffen wurde. Rasch wird klar, dass die mysteriöse Zauberin keine anerkannte Magierin des Phönix Clans ist, sondern vielmehr aus dem Talus Dominion stammt und fragwürdige und unorthodoxe Praktiken anwendet. Da Sie allerdings verspricht, die Soldaten, sowie Kaya und Kinlek von der Versteinerung befreien zu können, sehen Kenji und die Anderen darüber hinweg. Madame Xuya nimmt die Gruppe mit zu Ihrem privaten Anwesen im Adelsviertel der Stadt. Dort angekommen beobachten Kenji, Thetsu und Hiroto, wie Sie einen rituellen Zauber anwendet, der tatsächlich die Versteinerung bei allen infizierten Personen aufhebt und damit die betroffenen Kameraden, sowie auch die Soldaten des Kanzlers rettet. Als Kenji Ihr im Anschluss dankt und offiziell verkündet, dass Er, Aoi, damit in Ihrer Schuld steht, erweckt die Zauberin sein Interesse, als Sie anmerkt, dass Sie von dem Mann namens "Aoi, dem Samurai des Regens" weiß und Diesen erwartet hat. Als Kenji überrascht reagiert, lädt Xuya die Gruppe in Ihr Anwesen ein, um mehr zu enthüllen. Im Inneren Ihres Anwesens bereitet die Zauberin ein Kräutergemisch vor, welches Sie raucht und es dann an Kenji weiterreicht, nachdem Sie mit Ihrem Atem eine Dunstwolke in der Mitte des Raumes erzeugt hat. Der Samurai nimmt ebenfalls einen Zug aus der Pfeife und beginnt daraufhin, inmitten der Rauchwolke eine Szene zu erkennen. Im verregneten Palast inmitten der Jade-Stadt sieht Er einen Samurai in blauen Gewändern und mit einer Oni-Maske durch prasselnden Regen über die Dächer rennen und im Anschluss mehrere Feinde konfrontieren, die sich im Palasthof gewaltsam Zutritt verschaffen wollten. Er springt mitten in die Gegnerschar und schaltet diese mühelos nacheinander mithilfe eines eisblauen Katana aus. Kenji gerät ins Wanken, da der Krieger genau wie Er aussieht. Er fragt die Zauberin, ob es sich dabei um eine Vision aus der Zukunft handelt oder lediglich um eine Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit, was Madame Xuya jedoch offenlässt. Als Kenji nicht lockerlässt, enthüllt die Zauberin schließlich, dass Sie eine Magierin aus dem Talus Dominion ist, die jedoch Ihr Amt niedergelegt und die Gefolgschaft von Yunma Khan, dem Herrscher des Dominions, verlassen hat. Sie kam nach Mitorei und trat in die Dienste von Lord Shizen, da Sie wusste, dass Sie in Kürze auf Personen treffen würde, die für Sie und die Jade-Lande eine wichtige Rolle spielen werden. Als damit klar wird, dass Sie in die Zukunft blicken kann, will Kenji von Ihr wissen, ob Sie seinen Weg gesehen hat und Er in der Lage sein wird, Nuan und Jiao-Long zu retten. Madame Xuya erklärt der Gruppe daraufhin, dass die Zukunft in stetem Wandel ist und es beständig Knotenpunkte gibt, an denen sich die gerade Linie des Schicksals in zahllose Pfade aufteilt. Welcher Pfad Wirklichkeit wird, hängt von den Entscheidungen jeder einzelnen Person ab. So hatte Sie sich entschieden, die Gruppe in Mitorei zu treffen und damit bewusst einen bestimmten Pfad Ihres Schicksals gewählt. Madame Xuya enthüllt schließlich, dass es unmöglich ist, Jigoku als Lebender zu betreten, da man hierfür das vor Äonen versiegelte Tor in den Schattenlanden komplett öffnen musste. Da damit jedoch sämtliche Dämonen frei in die Welt der Sterblichen strömen könnten, ist dies keine Option. Jedoch gebe es die Möglichkeit, die Seele vom Körper zu trennen und diese durch einen Riss im immer noch existenten, wenn auch versiegelten Portal, inmitten der Schattenlande zu schicken, um Jigoku in astraler Form zu betreten. So wäre es möglich, nach Nuan und Jiao-Long zu suchen, Beide zum Ausgang zu führen und in die Welt der Sterblichen zurückzubringen. Da sich das große Portal jedoch mitten in den Schattenlanden befindet, erscheint dies eine beinahe unmögliche Aufgabe zu sein. Sie verweist darauf, dass Sie, dank der speziellen Magie des Talus Dominions, über das nötige Wissen verfügt und darüber hinaus vielleicht auch die einzige Person der Jade-Lande ist, die Kenji und den Anderen dabei helfen kann. Kenji ist sofort bereit, diese Reise anzutreten, da Er nun endlich eine Chance sieht, seine geliebte Nuan zu retten und immer noch der Überzeugung ist, dass allein Sie den Viper Clan noch retten kann, wie es Yamata Orochi vorhergesagt hatte. Madame Xuya ist auch tatsächlich bereit, die Gruppe zu begleiten und will alles für die Abreise vorbereiten, bleibt jedoch die Antwort schuldig, warum Sie diese Mühe auf sich nehmen will. Auch Thetsu schließt sich sofort der Mission an, da auch Er seine Freunde retten will und damit indirekt auch sein Dorf. Kenji stellt den Anderen frei, ob diese sich der gefährlichen Reise quer durch die Jade-Lande nach Osten und dann ins Feindesland anschließen möchten, da Er von Niemandem erwartet, eine solche Bürde auf sich zu nehmen. Während alle in der Gemeinschaft darüber nachdenken, führt Madame Xuya Kenji und Thetsu zu Lord Shizen, damit diese endlich die Nachricht überbringen können, die Aya Eboshi einst aufgesetzt hat. Dank der Hofzauberin werden die beiden Reisenden zu Eito Shizen vorgelassen und erhalten eine Audienz. Der Lord hört sich Kenji's Version der Geschichte an und nimmt das Schreiben entgegen. Er ist beunruhigt darüber, was dem Viper Clan widerfahren ist und erklärt sich sofort bereit, Hilfe zu entsenden. Madame Xuya bittet Ihn allerdings, mit dem Entsenden von Truppen und Verstärkung in die Lande des Viper Clans noch zu warten, bis die Gemeinschaft von der Mission in den Schattenlanden nach Mitorei zurückgekehrt ist. Stattdessen soll Er in der Zwischenzeit seine Truppen mobilisieren und Vorkehrungen treffen. Sie bittet Ihn außerdem, ein Schreiben aufzusetzen, welches die Gruppe nach Sadoru, in die Hauptstadt des Pegasus Clans, mitnehmen kann. In dem Schreiben soll Er den Daimyo des Clans darum bitten, Jùzu den Säufer zu begnadigen und dafür sorgen, dass dieser nach Mitorei geschickt wird. Da Jùzu die Verschwörer kennt, wird seine Hilfe von unschätzbarem Wert sein. Lord Shizen hat tatsächlich genügend Vertrauen in seine Hofzauberin, dass Er einwilligt, ein solches Schreiben aufzusetzen und Vorbereitungen zu treffen, bis Madame Xuya und Ihre Begleiter zurückkehren. Ehe Kenji und Thetsu ins Teehaus zurückkehren, um noch einmal für einen Tag Vorbereitungen zu treffen, merkt die Zauberin an, dass Sie eine Möglichkeit kennt, welche die Reisezeit zwar nicht aufheben, aber dennoch verkürzen wird. Es gibt damit also eine Chance, die Mission zu vollenden und zurückzukehren, noch ehe es für den Viper Clan zu spät ist. Von dieser Aussage ermutigt, sind sich Kenji und Thetsu zum ersten Mal seit langem sicher, den richtigen Pfad gewählt zu haben. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Kenji Tezuka * Thetsu * Kinlek * Kaya Rikken * Hiroto Kohei * Nuan Eboshi (nur erwähnt) * Jiao-Long (nur erwähnt) Antagonisten * Basilisk (Erstauftritt) * Schatten von Yunma Kahn (nur erwähnt) * Yunma Kahn (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Asua (nur erwähnt) * Eito Shizen (Erstauftritt) * Aya Eboshi (nur erwähnt) * Krog'wa (nur erwähnt) * Madame Xuya (Erstauftritt) * Kuda (Erstauftritt) * Aoi, Samurai des Regens (nur erwähnt) * Jùzu der Säufer (nur erwähnt) Trivia *Der Besuch im Badehaus, welcher ikonisch und bezeichnend für viele Anime-Serien ist, wurde beinahe schon als Hommage in das Kapitel eingebracht. Die Gruppe erfüllt hier alle gängigen Klischees einer solchen Szenerie. So gibt es Spanner in Form von Hiroto, die einen Blick ins Frauenbad riskieren wollen und ein Besäufnis zwischen verschiedenen Charakteren, während andere Personen, wie Thetsu und Kaya, eher beschämt auf das Verhalten der Gefährten reagieren. *Als Kaya der Gruppe gegenüber Ihre Begegnung mit Hiroto beschreibt, mutmaßte Kenji sofort, dass es sich dabei um den kauzigen Eremiten handeln muss. Sein Verhalten sowie die Tatsache, dass Er eine Kröte mit sich führte, verriet Ihn gegenüber dem Samurai. *In diesem Kapitel bezwingt Thetsu zum ersten Mal innerhalb der Geschichte einen Widersacher, indem Er ihm den Todesstoß versetzt. *Erstmals taucht eine Person aus dem Talus Dominion auf, die nicht offensichtlich böse Absichten verfolgt. Damit wird deutlich gemacht, dass es auch im Dominion Personen unterschiedlicher Gesinnung gibt und diese nicht als schlichtes Feindbild gesehen werden können. *Als der Plan gefasst wird, bis in die weit entfernten Schattenlande zu reisen, wird durch die Charaktere explizit von der "Reise nach Osten" gesprochen, womit direkt der Name der Chronik sachlich innerhalb der Handlung genannt wird.